What The Hail?
by saraplantain
Summary: It was a long night for Callie and what seemed like an easy drive home turned into a car accident. What happens when she meets someone she's starting to like, but realize she's not exactly who she thought she is?


**So for my 8****th**** grade project, I had to write a fanfic of any story I desired. So, this was a fanfic based on a fanfic named **_**She's Not There**_** by **_**AA-Tenks. **_**But this is just the idea of Callie getting in a car accident, and Arizona being someone she did not expect her to be, and I loved how it all turned out that I thought you guys would like the concept as well. I know that the beginning was too long and the ending was too short, but we had a limit of 3,500 with an intro in the beginning so I do apologize for all the mistakes. Not really sure if this is a completed short story, but I'll see if people want more or not. Depends. Read on!**

**####**

_**BAM!**_Chaos was all Callie heard after her car flipped over the perilous snow. For every second she tried to move, the sound of her body pressing against the shattered glass amplified. She couldn't see much for the reason of her eyesight seeing double. All she could hear was whimpers coming from her own mouth and chunks of hail passionately striking her car. The brunette tried to holler for help but nothing came out from her throbbing throat. Shortly after a few seconds, the sound of heels clicking on the ground alerted her that someone was heading her way. She could see a beam of light roaming in her car where she can now see that she's laying on a pool of blood, which belonged to her. Because of the light, Callie could see a reflection of a blonde standing few inches from her. She worked her eyes up to see who the blonde was and saw blue eyes starting at her with a sad smile. As she tried to reach out for the blonde, Callie's eyes clouded with darkness and before she knew it, she lost consciousness.

Callie woke up by an irritating sound coming from the vital signs monitor. For the longest time she worked in Seattle Grace Hospital, the beeping has never been that loud and disturbing. Usually when it's still beeping it's a good sign, but now all she wants to do is to aggressively burn the whole thing down. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a V.I.P. hospital room alerting her with greeting cards everywhere. She squinted her eyes as she read them from her bed, the cards mostly said, "Get Well Soon" or "We need our Orthopedic Surgeon back!" The brunette wanted to be glad that there were people who took notice that she was in an accident, but she knew that none of them actually cared for her.

Out of all the years she worked in Seattle, she managed to only make one friend and the rest of them as an acquaintance. That's because the Latina was more of a soloist, and she didn't like letting people in. The thought of people bringing her down to failure, like her ex-husband who cheated on her and the woman who had recently left her without facing her again, was something she didn't appreciate. Ever since she became alone and miserable, the Latina became furious to things that stood on her way. Every time she had to share a surgery with other doctors, it would always be dead silent because Callie was in the room and they knew she hated all of them. Of course her best friend, Mark Sloan, didn't count. As a Plastic Surgeon, Mark had to work with people who were insecure with their looks, and pretty much all people of Seattle are insecure. Free time was something both doctors didn't always have. Spending time together would always have to be arranged in their calendar or their lousy inters, but Callie was okay with it.

Suspecting that her best friend was busy, she wasn't expecting a visit from him any time soon. She was pulled back from her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat. Callie followed where the sound came from and saw a blonde sitting next to her reading a medical magazine that had her face showing on the title page. _She looks familiar_, the Latina thought.

Before Callie could speak, the woman next to her spoke first giving her a dimpled smile, "You're awake, how are you feeling?"

The Latina just looked at her with a hard smile that was almost nonexistent, "Who are you?"

"Well hello to you too sunshine! Answer my question, how are you? I've been waiting for you to wake up."

"I feel horrible, I need painkillers, like now!" Callie groaned, shocked by how husky her voice sounded as she tried to change her bed position but failed as she felt weakness thrive in her body. She saw the blonde move over the monitors and pushed in some morphine down her IV bag, and smiled as she saw the latina give out a silent moan knowing that it kicked in quickly.

When the blonde walked back to her bed, Callie could now see the blonde clearly. She was at least an average height that had golden blonde curls landing right before her shoulders. Her blue crystal eyes sparkled with the navy blue scrubs she was wearing ending with heely shoes, which she found obnoxious but cute at the same time. She could see the name _**Dr. Arizona Robbins **_knitted on her top left side of her shirt. Just as she worked her eyes back on the blonde's face, she had a feeling that she saw the woman before, but she couldn't quite remember. After a few seconds of deep thinking, she finally remembered that she was from the accident. "I know you….you're the lady I saw before I passed out!"

The blonde released a silent giggle, that lent out to the latina looking a bit confused, "I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've seen you, dear."

"Are you sure?" Callie paused, thinking about the accident all over again but she couldn't remember most of it, all of it was too much to think about and her head was still pounding from all the morphine coming in. The blonde nodded and started walking towards the door. "You're right, I was probably hallucinating," she lied, she was positive she saw her before she lost conscious.

"You should get some rest, I'll see you later," the blonde gave her yet another dimpled smile and left.

It didn't take time for the latina to knock out to sleep as the blonde left. The next morning, Callie was startled by the blonde sitting next to her laughing hysterically. It was nice seeing the blonde by her side, but Callie also found it creepy. If she was an attending like Callie, she wouldn't have time to be sitting around their patients' room laughing their asses of while watching tv. She sat up and looked at the blonde who seemed too concentrated on the show that she didn't notice Callie rumble the bed just to sit up. "Don't you have other patients to save?"

The blonde didn't answer, having her full attention on the screen still. Callie grabbed a pillow from her behind and aimed for the blonde's head and directly threw it at her. The blonde's body almost fell on the floor but caught herself before she landed on the ground. "What the…"

Callie hesitated to laugh, but she broke her smile, "I said….. Don't you have other patients to save?"

The blonde stood up and observed Callie's monitors and went right straight to her labs. "Nope, just you."

"Arizona is it?" the latina pretending not to know her name but clearly remembered it from her dream last night, "Are you sure you're even a doctor? How did you even make it in this hospital? I mean I get it, you're new and all, but just me having you as a patient? That a little bit bazaar." The latina argued.

The blonde smiled with a pout laying both hands on her heart, "Ouch….I'm hurt," she laughed but rolled her eyes as she stopped. "Do you really think I would waste my time on you? You're in a V.I.P room, and it happens that you were my first patient in here and the chief told me to watch you all times. It's not like I have a choice."

"Wow, I could feel the caring from your heart," the latina chuckled.

The blonde simply went back to her chair while munching on an apple she grabbed from the window. "Well if you didn't sleep in your car while driving, this wouldn't have happened."

"I was what….SLEEPING?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" The latina was shocked finally knowing how this all happened, after a few seconds later, she realized she's going through a black out and flashing through what happened in that night. It brought her back to the night of the accident. Callie had finally finished her final surgery of the night seeing that it was already 3 A.M. At that time, she would've just slept on an on-call room but realized she didn't have work the next day and decided to just drive home. She went by the coffee machine but it didn't have the flavor she wanted so she just headed out to her car. Callie could feel her eyes gazing off where it should be, but she didn't notice her inconvenience. She was stopped by a red sign that took forever to turn green; she closed her eyes still seeing the shimmer of the red light shining on her eye lids. As it turned green, the latina pressed on her gas realizing she never opened her eyes back, and that's when she heard the crash…now all she could she was the blackness roaming around her eyelids. Her vision was taken aback by a blonde girl laughing in front of her realizing that she was back on her hospital bed, and not on her sleep.

"I should leave…..you need some rest," the blonde still laughing leaving slight tears on her eyes.

Callie could see a smile forming on her face, not admitting to herself that she's starting to like the blonde who stood right in front of her. "Yeah, you go do that."

"I'll bring in some food, late see you later alligator!"

Just right after the blonde left, she found herself staring at the seat that was occupied 2o minutes ago and frowned. Her joy was immediately roused again when she'd noticed her best friend standing at the door. He had a grin on his face like he always does before he teases Callie. She knew how the whole Mark chronicle worked. After being friends for two decades, she learned how Mark reacts to things. The only time Mark teases Callie is when she's at a though situation, including this one.

Mark's grin formed wider on his face as he got closer to Callie's bed seeing her startled from his entrance, "I've never seen someone get in a car accident and wake up in a great mood, you look better Torres."

Callie responded with a smirk on her face, "If you're assigned to a really hot doctor, of course you would be in a good mood, plus the morphine."

"Since when did you find Dr. Shepherd hot?" Mark laughed hysterically after Callie called her nemesis hot. "You hated him ever since you first stepped foot in this hospital!"

She shook her head in an instant with disgust on her face. "Shepherd isn't my doctor Mark….the new attending named Dr. Robbins is. She was the one that gave me morphine when I first woke up. I don't know where she came from though."

"Who's Dr. Robbins?" Mark questioned her with now a worried look forming within his blue eyes, "Callie, your doctor is Shepherd…."

Silence filled the room; Callie didn't understand what Mark was telling her. She was positive that the blonde was her doctor since she saw for herself. A couple of seconds later, she finally responded, "I don't know what you're talking about," Callie rose on her bed to meet Mark's eyes and continued, "Ever since I woke up, Arizona Robbins has been the only doctor that's been in this room, not Derek Shepherd."

"Callie… I don't understand," Mark grabbed her labs and looked over it and spoke. "There's no doctor here named Arizona Robbins! Certainly not a new blonde doctor I've never heard of! Besides….no one has checked you off for morphine in your labs. Are you sure it wasn't a nurse?"

"Well you don't have to know every doctor in this hospital Mark, and yes I'm sure!" Callie froze as Arizona entered the room again. "See she's right behind you."

Mark turned around to see who this doctor Robbins was. In surprise, he didn't see anyone behind him. He finally spoke, "Callie, there's no one behind me…"

All Callie gave back was a confused stare, she could see her doctor right in front of her, but why can't Mark see her? "Are you kidding? She's right there in front of you!" She paused and hollered for his attention. "This isn't a funny joke Mark," the latina growled.

"I'm serious, no one's here Callie. What are you talking about?"

"She's right there!" Callie gazed on the blonde who looked quite amused watching the two argue, "Arizona can you please tell this immature guy that you're right in front of him? I don't have time for this!"

The blonde walked right through Mark and whispered, "He's right, he can't see me."

Callie gasped with confusion as she saw the blonde literally walk right through him and Mark just getting chills, "WHAT THE HECK! DID YOU SEE THAT?!"

Mark just stared at Callie with disbelief, he walked towards the latina and grabbed her hand and gave her a concerned smile, "I think we should run some tests."

After Callie had the conversation with Mark, she was positive that she was going crazy. They went through the files of all the doctors in the hospital and in fact, there was no Arizona Robbins in the system. What shocked the brunette the most was, when they checked the surveillance footage of Callie's hallway, there was no sign of a blonde anywhere to be seen. Waking up the next day and seeing the blonde once again would prove her that she's going crazy.

Arizona entered Callie's room happily the next day; she gave her a dimpled smile before she spoke, "Good Morning Callie, you're awake."

"Arizona…..why can I see you and the other can?" Callie murmured but loud enough for Arizona to hear.

"I don't know Callie," Arizona grabbed Callie's labs and laid it on her bed, "You're a doctor, figure it out."

Callie was shocked on the blonde's response. All this time she knew that Callie was the only person that could see her but didn't bother to tell her?! She could only think of one solution that was roaming around her thoughts ever since the day before. "I'm going crazy, that's the only explanation for all this. I'm imagining you!" She asked.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and caressed it with her hand and spoke, "If you were imagining me, then why can you feel that?"

Callie pulled her hand away from the doctor and shook her head, "I don't know."

She could sense that Callie was stressing her thoughts in her mind, "Look, you're a doctor….you'll figure it out, don't worry."

Rage started forming in Callie's eyes as she wanted to know what was going on, "Don't worry?! That's all you can come up with?!"

The blonde saw Callie standing up reaching for her stroller, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to figure out what's wrong with me." Those were the last words Callie said before she slammed the door at the blonde.

She strolled in every hallway looking for her best friend. She needs answers, something that can prove her that she's going crazy! _There, _she spotted Mark holding what looks like results of Callie's MRI. She examined his face before she rolled over his direction.

After a few seconds, she finally found courage to roll next to him. She could see him holding a dam of tears ready to explode. "Mark….." she whispered, "What's wrong with me?"

Callie fell on her knees as Mark explained what was going on. After all the things she was expecting Mark to tell her, it was further more worse than she expected. The only thing for her to do now is to talk to it. There's no other reason why she should just ignore her ticking time bomb. She rolled in to her quickly as possible seeing the blonde stand where she left her an hour ago.

"You're my brain tumor?!" Callie asked with anger forming in her eyes.

She stood up and gave her a smile telling her to calm down and slowly approached the Latina. "I know."

"Why couldn't you tell me that from the beginning?" Callie asked, trying to calmly ask the woman right in front of her but she couldn't stop tears rushing down her face.

Instead of yelling back, Arizona took a deep breath. "You wouldn't have believed me if I told you! Figuring out was the only way for you to understand!" She took another deep breath, "I knew you couldn't handle the truth."

She shook her head in disbelief, "I should've listened to Mark the moment he told me you didn't exist!" Callie fell on her knees again. Why did she let this happen to herself again? She was content being alone through these years. And now she let someone in, but turned out to be her tumor. Why can't Callie have someone care for her once?

Arizona took a step forward but saw Callie flinch, "Callie…..please."

The Latina finally gave in and pulled her for a hug, "It's okay, I get it." She started laughing as she took a few seconds to pull back, "I would've thought you were crazy if you told me from the moment I woke up."

The woman in front of her looked at her eyes deeply, "Now you know that I'm your tumor, you know what to do."

"Well….there's a great chance of me dying on the table if I get the surgery," she walked over to the window to examine the trees. "I should just enjoy the time I have left."

Callie felt hands pulling her back but she held on the table still looking at the trees, "Callie, listen to me! You need to get the surgery! It's not too late to save yourself!" Arizona had no choice but to yell at her.

She turned around with a furious look, "But what about you?" After she let out those words, another set of tears started rushing again, "You know what will happen if I do het the surgery!"

The blonde's eyes finally released the tears she's been holding back. She pulled Callie in a tender hug and whispered in her ear, "It doesn't matter what happens to me. I'm just your imagination, Callie." Before she knew it, Callie passed out on the floor and everything went black.

After a long wait, Callie finally woke up seeing her best friend reading a medical journal on the cot next to her. Ever since Callie passed out in her room, he never left her sight. The brunette cleared her throat to catch the dark haired mans attention who now had happy tears falling from his dark blue eyes. He stood up and gave her a longing kiss on the cheek and explained how the surgery went perfectly as suspected; Shepherd took the entire tumor that was in her right side of the brain. As she was about to grab her best friend's torso for a hug, she saw a blonde smiling at the two of them. Callie released a loud gasp, looking back at the blonde who was staring at her.

"Mark…she's back" The Latina whispered quietly so only the two of them could hear what she was saying.

"Who's back?" Mark responded instantly.

She pointed her finger to the blonde who was standing in front of them wearing a confused smile on her face, "Her….. You probably can't see her since-"

"Oh I can see her perfectly fine, Callie!" Relief flashed into Mark's body. "This is the woman who pulled you out of your car!"

The blonde gave Callie a dimpled smile with her pure blue eyes sparkling at her as she offered her hand for the Latina to shake. "Hi Callie, I'm Phoenix Roberts!"


End file.
